


All I want for Christmas is Your Love

by Nefilimsoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otayuri - Fandom, otayurio - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, DJ Otabek Altin, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri&Viktor Nikiforov, Minor Leo de la Iglesia&Guang Hong Ji, Minor Mila Babicheva&Georgi Popovich, Minor Pichit Chulanont&Seoun Gil, Multi, One Shot, Secret Crush, Secret love, Song fic, Wish Fulfillment, humor?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefilimsoul/pseuds/Nefilimsoul
Summary: Una pequeña historia que inicia con un deseo navideño cantado al pie del árbol de navidad... Deseo que es "mágicamente" cumplido con la intervención de los mejores "Asistentes de Santa Claus", sus amigos.Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a los creadores del anime. La historia es original de mi autoria.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	All I want for Christmas is Your Love

**All I Want for Christmas _is You Love_**

Maldito jet lag lo mantenía enclaustrado en el hotel desde el día anterior, con antifaz negro, cortinas cerradas y el bote de basura cerca... Por si acaso.  
  
  
Pitchit le había ofrecido una de las recámaras libres de su departamento pero...peeero, ahí se iban a hospedar también todas las asquerosas parejitas hipercursis. Por lo que se limitó a decir:  
  
"-No bro, muchas gracias... Err... Tengo insomnio, si, eso, insomnio... no quisiera incomodarlos si me levanto o hago ruido y eso, mejor me quedo en un hotel-."

  
De solo de pensar en haber aceptado, le daba más grima... El Calvo y el katsdon, la bruja(Mila) y don dramas(Georgi), el chino(G...algo) y el q'pasówé'(Leo), además de obviamente Lord selfie (Pitchit) con su novio cara de piedra(Seoung), todos en plan osos navideños cariñosos. Besitos, apapachos, arrumacos, y eso sin contar sus actividades nocturnas... No, pues no... Trauma profundo asegurado... "Puag".  
  
  
No es que tuviera envidia, claaaro que no, puff, qué va... Lo que pasa es que... Pues, es que... Sí, la verdad es que si, tal vez un poco, una pizca y ya, no mucho... Porque cada vez que veía a una de las parejitas deshacerse en atenciones el uno por el otro, cada una con sus rarezas pero unidas por el inmenso amor que se tienen... Le entraban unas ganas enormes de ir corriendo a Kazajistán o cualquier país para buscar a su... A su... A su amigo... Porque esa era lo única forma en que Otabek lo veía, como su amigo, mejor amigo de hecho, desde hace años... Simplemente amigos.  
  
Amigo al que no vería en un tiempo porque estaba repleto de trabajo como Dj para esas fechas y le era imposible asistir a la reunión organizada por Pitchit en su casa en NewYork o ir a visitarlo a Rusia.  
  
  
Sintió un enorme nudo atorando en su garganta, los ojos cerrados bajo el antifaz comenzaron a picar anunciando las lágrimas. Enfurruñado, se levantó de golpe de la cama arrancando el antifaz oscuro para ir a tomar una ducha, odiaba llorar, no lo haría, ya no más... Bueno, al menos no esta vez, ya lo había hecho por algunos años y lo único que lograba era sentirse más miserable.  
  
  
Revisó su móvil, notó que tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse y llegar al hogar de Lord Selfie.  
  
  
~°~°~°~

  
Tenía que aceptarlo, se estaba divirtiendo, todos sus amigos se habían esforzado mucho en hacerle sentir bien, integrado, incluso le habían bajado un poco a su "nivel de cariñosidad" para que no se sintiera incómodo.  
  
  
Porque si, todos ellos sabían de su enamoramiento, todos se habían dado cuenta, tooodos menos el "incauto" de su mejor amigo. Al parece, su discreción había resultado ser no tan discreta.  
  
  
Al principio se asustó muchísimo de haber sido tan obvio como para que hasta el enfadoso de Leroy se diera cuenta, no quería perder a su primer y ahora mejor amigo, se moriría de pena... Sin embargo, cuando Otabek siguió tratándolo de la misma forma y no le hizo algún comentario al respecto, se dio cuenta de que en realidad sencillamente no lo veía, no lo ve, ni lo vería jamás con los mismos ojos que él le ve.  
  
  
Si, era una mierda, una mierda muy triste, pero, qué se puede hacer. No se puede obligar a las personas a querer, a sentir, a enamorar... Y ahí estaba ahora, como un tigre de montaña, solitario, rumiando su amor secreto un año más, amor no correspondido.  
  
  
Se sentó en uno de los sofás que quedaban cerca del colorido árbol navideño. Bebiendo la décima copa de contenido dudoso que Pitchit rellenaba una y otra vez. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras observaba absorto las luces blancas encenderse y apagarse al ritmo de "Noche de Paz".  
  
  
\- Yuratchka-. La voz inusualmente baja de Mila lo sacó del trance.  
  
  
Se giró y la encontró sentada a su lado mirándole con ojos tristes. Asintió una vez para indicarle que tenía su atención.  
  
  
\- ¿Me cantas una canción?-. Murmuró con ojos suplicantes.  
  
  
\- ¿Yo?... ¿Qué no se supone que para eso tienes galán? Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar galán-. Respondió extrañado. Ella soltó una sonora carcajada negando con la cabeza.  
  
  
\- Nooo... Conociéndolo, se pone a cantar "Pagliaccio" a capella, no, qué horror-. Declaró entre risas. Cuando cesaron sus risas, lo miró de nuevo con ojos tristes y le dijo: -Tú sabes mejor que nadie que... Que él y yo estamos juntos por aliviar un poco nuestra soledad, nos queremos, si, pero, somos conscientes de que nuestros corazones no nos pertenecen, que cada uno lo dejó en otro lugar, en otras manos...-.  
  
  
\- Y como eres una masoquista melancolía, seguramente quieres que cante algo para recordarla y sufrir, ¿cierto?... Estás enferma-. Masculló hastiado pero sabiendo que su comentario le devolvería la sonrisa a su amiga.  
  
  
El efecto fue inmediato, la risa musical de la pelirroja derrumbó su aura triste.  
  
  
-Me encanta que sigas siendo mi gatito enojón... Anda, cántame algo masoquista y navideño-. Apuró con una sonrisa.  
  
  
\- Por supuesto que tenía que ser masoquista y navideño... Y me vas a arrastrar a sufrir contigo, ¿no?... Te odio... A partir del primero de enero cambiaré de amigos, lo juro... Maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió mostrarte mis estúpidos videos tocando la guitarra-. Refunfuñó mientras tomaba entre sus manos la guitarra que Mila había estratégicamente escondido tras el sofá.  
  
  
\- Tú tienes la culpa gatito, todo lo que haces te sale bonito, además, me encanta tu voz... Y como soy tu fan número uno me vas a dejar grabarte-. Dijo ella con malicia.  
  
\- ¿Qué? No, no, ni se te ocurra-. Contestó frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
  
\- Claro que si, te sirve para la colección de videos que tienen destinatario, pero eres tan cobarde que nunca los vas a enviar ... Si es por los demás, no te preocupes, están afuera viendo los juegos artificiales, ni cuenta se van a dar-. Aclaró haciendo un ademán con su mano quitándole importancia.  
  
  
Soltó un suspiro resignado: -Bien, lo que sea... ¿Cuál quieres?-. Murmuró entre dientes.  
  
  
\- La que tu prefieras cariño... No sé, alguna que tu quisieras cantarle a "ese alguien especial"... Voy a alejarme un poco para que la grabación salga mejor, así tampoco te desconcentro, ¿va?-. Se levantó colocándose frente a él, a un par de metros de distancia.  
  
  
Levantó los hombros como respuesta con los ojos ya puestos en el instrumento.  
  
Carraspeó tratando de aclarar su garganta, trago saliva en tanto recordaba los acordes. Apoyó la guitarra sobre sus piernas. Verificó la afinación de las cuerdas pasando sus uñas con maestría. Inhaló profundo a la par que peinaba hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello sosteniéndolo tras su oreja para despejar su vista. Miró brevemente en dirección a Mila encontrándola con el móvil frente a ella. Sonrió brevemente, y comenzó:  
  


" I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you..."  
  
  
Al terminar regresó de nuevo su visita hacia la pelirroja que limpiaba una lágrima traicionera de su mejilla, le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la propia mejilla mojada por una lágrima.  
  
  
\- Feliz Navidad...-. Susurró en su dirección aunque ambos sabían a quién iba dirigida la interpretación y la felicitación.  
  
  
\- Anda, vamos a ver el espectáculo-. Animó ella con voz quebrada tomando su mano y llevándolo en dirección al jardín a reunirse con el resto del grupo.  
  


❄️ Esta es la versión de "All I Want for Christmas is You", que me gustó para la interpretación de Yuri, por la voz del intérprete:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4q6ZNZ49szE

  
~°~°~°~  
  
  
Dio un largo trago a su cerveza en tanto se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de la cabina de audio.  
  
  
Acababa de terminar su participación en la fiesta organizada por los Leroy y ahora descansaba un poco, ya había dejado programadas las pistas que sonarían después del par de horas de karaoke que en ese momento estaba ya en su apogeo amenizado por el mismo anfitrión. Solamente le faltaban dos presentaciones más, aunque tendría que trasladarse a Estados Unidos.  
  
  
De cualquier manera le daba igual, él no acostumbraba festejar esas fechas, prefería esperar a enero para ir a pasar unos días con su ruso y caerle de sorpresa... Si, "su" ruso... Suyo, aunque él no lo supiera... Hizo hasta lo imposible por ajustar las fechas de sus compromisos y darse unos días de descanso con él. La paga sería muy buena y le había alcanzado perfectamente para comprarle el abrigo en animal print, ese carísimo que estaba seguro luciría precioso con él puesto. En cuanto lo vio en la pasarela de Dior en la Fashion Week de Milán al acompañar a JJ supo que había sido creado para su Tigre.  
  
  
Dejó ir un suspiro profundo pensando en él, en su Tigre, en su Yuri, en su belleza irreal, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos hermosos, en su cabellera dorada... Suspiró de nuevo pensando en cómo diablos iba a hacer para seguir aguantándose las ganas de... Las ganas de... Las ganas de hacerle de tooodo, sin que lo mandara a la mierda de una patada por atrevido. Alicaído, se hundió más en el sofá terminándose de un solo trago la mitad restante de la cerveza.  
  
  
Se levantó para ir a robar un poco de la comida miniatura del bufé dispuesto en un extremo del lujoso lugar, necesitaba distraerse un poco y no caer más hundido en su drama romántico.  
  
  
A penas había dado un par de pasos fuera de la cabina, cuando cuando escuchó por los altavoces un carraspeo que su cerebro identificó de inmediato haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna dejándole paralizado en su lugar.  
  
Luego, la voz de JJ por el micrófono se dejó escuchar:  
  
\- Beks, acaba de llegar un regalo de navidad para ti-. Exclamó sonriente al tiempo que señalaba una de las tres enormes pantallas donde antes se mostraban los videos y las letras de las canciones interpretadas en el karaoke.  
  
  
La imagen de Yuri afinando las cuerdas de una guitarra apoyada en sus piernas se mostró en todo su esplendor. El aire se atascó en sus pulmones, los latidos de su corazón se dispararon y el típico tintineo en su estómago cada vez que lo tenía frente a él se hizo presente.  
  
  
En la pantalla, Yuri acomodó su cabello despejando sus ojos, sonrió hacia la cámara y él devolvió la sonrisa por instinto, entonces... Entonces, su cerebro se fundió al escuchar su voz acompañado de los acordes de: "All I want for Christmas is You".

  
Al terminar la canción, contuvo el aliento al captar las lágrimas que se habían escapado tracioneras por la mejilla de Yuri, un nudo enorme se atoró en su garganta. Deseo tanto tener poderes mágicos en ese momento para poder ir a su lado y abrazarlo, para que quitara esa carita de pena... Ni siquiera fue consciente de los "Aww" exclamados por el resto de los presentes, igualmente conmovidos... Y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, el corazón se le estrujó cuando la pantalla le devolvió la imagen del chico limpiándose discretamente la humedad del rostro, levantar su hermosa mirada y musitar un sentido saludo navideño.  
  
  
Cuando el video terminó, sintió la vista nublada. No supo qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar... Se quedó ahí, parado, viendo la pantalla con la mente dando vueltas. Dio un respingo cuando sintió el brazo de JJ posarse en su espalda.  
  
  
\- ¿Qué, no vas a agradecerle?... Joder Otabek, no sé qué tanto piensas, lánzate ya... Cantó muy bonito para ti-. Comentó animoso.  
  
  
\- Y... ¿Y si el video no estaba dedicado a mi?-. Susurró con la mirada ahora en el piso.  
  
  
Un repentino golpe en la nuca lo hizo cabecear. Cuadró los hombros amenazante para eenfrentar al osado que se atrevió a golpearle mientras se sobaba tras el cuello. Pensó que había sido Leroy, pero se topó con la sorpresa de que una enfurruñada Isabela le veía con ojos acusadores.  
  
  
\- Despabilate tonto... A ver, piensa en lo que acabas de decir y contestame tú a mí... ¿Qué harías si esa canción estaba dedicada a otra u otro?-. Cuestionó con los brazos en jarra.  
  
  
Sintió la bilis bullir hasta la boca donde le quedó el regusto amargo.  
  
  
\- ¿Va a quedarte así nada más? Callado, sin hacer algo, mientras otro u otra se lo lleva... ¿No vas a pelear por él?-. Insistió entre regaños.  
  
  
\- Yo...-. Se detuvo sin saber qué decir.  
  
  
\- Es el momento Beks, mira, total, si te dice que no, al menos descansará tu alma y ahora tristearás con motivo-. Afirmó JJ muy seguro.  
  
  
\- No le digas esas cosas-. Ahora el golpeado el hombro fue Leroy.  
  
  
Río entre dientes observando a Leroy quejarse entre pucheros ridículos con su esposa... De pronto, una nítida imagen de Yuri y él estando en la misma situación, discutiendo entre bromas como una pareja enamorada, feliz, le llenó de ilusión, de anhelo.  
  
  
\- ¿Saben qué?... Tiene razón-. Declaró firme, cortando el alegato entre los otros dos que le miraron expectantes. -JJ... ¿Dónde quedó el jodido micrófono?-. Inquirió envalentonado.  
  
  
\- ¡Ese es mi Damir Saduakhassov!-. Exclamó con aplausos el canadiense, pasando de nuevo un brazo por los hombros y con el otro sosteniendo a Isabela mientras los dirigía al escenario del karaoke.  
  
  
\- ¿Dami... Qué? ¿Eso que cosa es?-. Preguntó Isabella con mueca de asco.  
  
  
\- Es un tenor kazajo, mujer, tú y tus malos pensamientos-. Aclaró paciente JJ, como quien le habla a un niño pequeño.  
  
  
Los tres ya frente al micrófono escucharon los vítores, aplausos y palabras de aliento.  
  
  
\- ¿Y ahora qué mierda le voy a cantar?-. Cuestionó para sí mismo entrando en pánico, aunque manteniendo su semblante inexpresivo.  
  
  
\- Eso déjamelo a mí, hay una canción que le queda perfecta a tu drama romántico... En cuanto la escuches me darás la razón-. Explicó Isabella antes de salir sonriente en dirección a la computadora donde programaban las pistas.  
  
  
\- Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... Te tienes que ver bonito y gordito Beks, como los sabios pingüinos aconsejan... Bonito y gordito-. Decía JJ muy serio al mismo tiempo que palmeaba sus mejillas dándole ánimos.  
  
  
\- Eres un idiota-. Dijo entre risas. -Ya déjame y lárgate a grabar-. Le empujó para que se alejara.  
  
  
Así lo hizo el otro con una sonrisa burlona y un guiño. En tanto esperaba que iniciara la música, agradeció internamente tener a ese par como amigos, pues de no se por ellos, hace mucho que se hubiera dado por vencido en todos los sentidos.  
  
  
Justo en ese instante apareció el título de la canción y el intérprete, sonrió ampliamente y dirigió una mirada agradecida a la pareja, asintiendo como forma de aceptación a la melodía elegida. Inhaló y exhaló profundo mientras llegaban a sus oídos las primeras notas del piano.  
  
  
Con oido experto, midió los tiempos para entrar con su voz en el momento adecuado, inhaló de nuevo llenando de aire su estómago y dejó salir su voz...  
  
  
"I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?..."  
  
  
Al terminar, JJ se acercó hasta él y le dijo:  
\- Listo, ya te envié el video-.  
  
  
\- Gracias hermano-.  
  
  
\- Qué agradeces, para eso estamos... Además, sino hubiera sido por ti, Isabella jamás me habría aceptado de nuevo-. Ambos se rieron por el recuerdo. - ¿Y ahora, cuál es la siguiente etapa del plan?-. Interrogó animoso dando una palmada al frente, a la par que Isabella se les unía.  
  
  
\- No tengo ni puta idea...-. Murmuró pasándose las manos por la cara con gesto de frustración.  
  
  
\- Vete-. Dijo Isabella.  
  
  
\- ¿Qué?-. inquirió extrañado.  
  
  
\- Ya vete, agarra el primer vuelo a New York que te encuentres y alcánzalo allá-. Afirmó cn una sonrisa comprensiva.  
  
  
\- ¿New York?... No entiendo, además, aun no termino mi trabajo aquí-. Explicó confundido  
  
  
\- Tu Tigre está en New York, en la casa de Pitchit. Según lo dicho por Mila, casi le rogaron para que no se quedara solo en Rusia porque se la pasaría todo "desanimado" por tu ausencia-. Agregó JJ.  
  
  
\- ¿De verdad?-.  
  
  
\- Si, creo que se va a quedar hasta el fin de semana siguiente... Por la fiesta, no te preocupes, solamente déjame la memoria con las pistas, al fin y al cabo ya me enseñaste a manejar la cosa esa-. Insistió el canadiense.  
  
  
\- Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias... Aunque me preocupa un poco que afirmes saber manejar la consola si le llamas "cosa"-.  
  
  
\- Ya vete y no estés buscando pretextos... Busca a Vivianne en el aeropuerto, ella te ayudará a conseguir un vuelo rápidamente, ya le avisé-. Añadió otra vez Isabella.  
  
  
Agradeció entre abrazos a sus amigos, tomó sus cosas de la cabina y partió hacia su nuevo destino.

  
❄️ Esta es la versión de "Hello" de Lionel Richi que elegí para Otabek, especialmente por el timbre de voz de intérprete:

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=haPoOfHp-QM

~°~°~°~

  
Había decidido marcharse temprano de la casa de Pitchit a pesar de que le insistieron una y otra vez para que se quedara a pasar la noche.  
  
  
Trató, de verdad que si, trató muy duro de hacer el esfuerzo de quedarse y convivir, pero, al percatarse de las parejas alrededor abrazándose con cariño mientras veían las luces en el cielo... Simplemente fue más de lo que su pateado corazón pudo soportar.  
  
  
Se encerró en su habitación en el hotel, cargado de viandas con comida y postres que los anfitriones le prepararon para que no pasara hambre, una botella de champagne, otra de vodka, además de un tarro de helado y dos bolsas enormes de frituras de queso.  
  
  
Buscó en la programación de la televisión alguna serie o pelicula "no navideña" ni romántica, mucho menos una combinación de ambos.  
  
  
Al no encontrar algo qué ver, terminó por dejarle en el el canal de pelis porno... Mala elección... A medida que la película avanzaba ( película que le causó más risa que lujuria), sin venir al cuento apareció un tipo, otro actor, manejando una motocicleta con indumentaria de cuero, de piel tostada por el sol, cabello lacio y negro peinado engominado hacia atrás, musculoso... De ojos oscuros, ligeramente rasgados... Su cerebro rápidamente encontró las similitudes, nno eran tantas, pero fue imposible no relacionar... Y si, pasó lo que tenía que pasar... Se puso a llorar a moco tendido como si estuviera viendo el final de "The Notebook" o algo así de cutre.  
  
  
"¿Quién mierda llora viendo una película porno?... Él, Yuri Plisetsky, el Tigre de Rusia... Al menos que no se diga que hasta para estar depre es original", pensó sorbiendo el escurrimiento nasal y limpiándose la nariz con los pañuelos desechables.  
  
  
En ese drama estaba, faltaban un par de horas para que el sol se asomara cuando decidió darse una ducha rápida, dando por terminada su catarsis navideña.  
  
  
Al salir de la ducha, se percató de tenía mensajes de parte de Mila. Se arropó y hasta entonces decidió revisa el contenido del chat.  
En él primero escribía:  
  
"Mira el regalito que te enviaron como agradecimiento a tu bonita interpretación".  
  
  
Varios emoticones cursis y enseguida el link de un video. Pensó mucho en abrirlo, porque la verdad no estaba de humor para ver a la ex de Mila suplicándole borracha que vuelva con ella mientras carga a su nuevo bebé... Muy gráfico, pero ya había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores. Resignado, abrió el video, porque de lo contrario, la otra estaría jode que jode hasta que lo viera y no le dejaría dormir.  
  
  
Nada le preparó para el contenido del video.  
  
  
Cuando la hermosa y masculina voz de Otabek resonaba en la habitación, causándole escalofríos de emoción ,su mente quedó sumergida en un torbellino de pensamientos alocados... ¿De verdad esa canción la había dedicado a él? ¿Acaso era una especie de declaración de amor, tal y como sucedía en las cursis películas para chicas?¿Cuándo había grabado ese video? ¿Quién lo grabo? ¿Por qué no se lo mostró antes? Ni siquiera sabía que cantara, mucho menos que lo hiciera tan bien... Luego estaba eso de la letra de la canción... Porque la letra... La letra daba a entender muchas cosas... Cosas con las que no se quería ilusionar tontamente.  
  
  
Y como si el guapísimo interprete hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, mientras entonaba la última línea, miró directamente a la cámara y cantó con mayor sentimiento:  
  
"... But let me start by saying, I love you".  
  
  
Su corazón se aceleró al punto de pensar que saldría por su boca. Los ojos se le nublaron y soltó un sollozo quedo, quedando con la mente en blanco... "No, no, no, para, para", le rogó a su cabeza después de que comenzó a crear imágenes claras de Otabek correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Talló con sus manos su cara y su cabello alborotándolo todo.  
  
  
Marcó a su amigo varias veces pero no recibió respuesta, a pesar de que en ocasiones anteriores él le contestaba al sonar el primer tono. Desanimado, se metió debajo de las cobijas, se cubrió la cabeza llevándo con él su móvil en la mano. Bajo las mantas, entre suspiros y sollozos quedos, repitió el video, una y otra y otra vez... Así, se quedó dormido.  
  
  
  
~°~°~°~  
  
  
A media mañana, escucho varios toques fuertes en la puerta de la habitación. Deduciendo que era el personal de limpieza, se levantó aletargado, sintiendo sus ojos hinchados. Arrastró sus pies por la alfombra y preguntó con voz adormilada, sin abrir:  
  
\- ¿Quién es?-. No recibió respuesta, salvo un nuevo par de toques.  
  
  
\- ¡¿Quién?-. Repitió más alto, después de haber carraspeado para aclarar su voz.  
  
  
Del otro lado, a través de la puerta llegó a sus oídos una melodiosa respuesta totalmente inesperada:  
  
"- Hello, is it me you're looking for?-". Con una voz muy parecida a la de su Otabek en el video.  
  
  
Abrió de golpe pensando que estaba alucinado. Del otro lado, la figura de su amigo apoyando el hombro sobre el marco de la puerta, le devolvía la mirada con una mezcla entre sorpresa y vulnerabilidad.  
  
  
\- Beka...-. Musitó ido.  
  
  
"Joder, es que incluso viéndose todo cansado se ve guapísimo", dijo para si mismo, admirádolo embelesado.  
  
  
\- Feliz Navidad Yura-. Susurró el otro con voz grave, provocándole un estremecimiento que le cimbró el cuerpo entero. -¿Viste el video?-.  
  
  
Asintió lentamente con un movimiento.  
  
  
\- ¿Te gustó?-. Asintió de nuevo de la misma forma. -La canté especialmente para ti-.Agregó mirando brevemente el suelo, para después levantar los ojos viéndolo a través de sus pestañas negras y mordiendo su antojable labio inferior con nerviosismo.  
  
  
\- ¿La letra... La letra de la canción...?-. Murmuró Yuri casi sin voz, con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Fue interrumpido por su amigo.  
  
  
\- Si, la elegí especialmente por y para ti-. Afirmó con un susurro sin dejar de verle directamente a los ojos. Agregó: -¿Y tú? La canción que...-.  
  
  
Ahora fue su turno de interrumpirle.  
  
  
\- Si, también... Yo... La elegí pensando en ti-. Susurró sintiéndose casi mareado por todas las emociones agolpadas en su pecho.  
  
  
\- ¿Entonces... Entonces tú...?-. Balbuceó Otabek.  
  
  
Tragó saliva y decidió lanzarse al vacío.  
  
  
\- Si... Yo... Estoy enamorado de ti... Desde hace años, de hecho-. Declaró, dejando ir una risita nerviosa carente de humor. Desvió su vista hacia sus pies.  
  
  
\- Yura...-. Musitó el moreno.  
  
  
Aun con los ojos en el piso, notó el momento justo en que las botas negras de su amigo se colocaron frente a sus pies. Levantó la mirada, quedando sorprendido de tenerlo tan cerca, a penas un par de centímetros les separaban.  
  
  
Sin decir más, Otabek envolvió su cintura con uno de sus brazos y posó su mano libre sobre su mejilla acariciando su pómulo... Después... Después le besó al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con un golpe de su pie.  
  
  
Siguieron disfrutando de una dulce y calientita mañana de Navidad en los brazos del otro.  
  
Felices de ver cumplido al fin su deseo navideño más anhelado.  
  
  
  
~°~°~ FIN ~°~°~  
  
  



End file.
